A Random Act of Courage
by Jinx-neko
Summary: The act of doing something courageous on a spur of the moment in which the one administering the act takes nothing in return for their actions. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

**A Random Act of Courage**

So here's the deal. I've had this story stuck in my head for a while and this is like my first ever crossover. If you've never finished Fruit's Basket then don't read this because this takes place at the end of the series. On another note I'm not abandoning my other stories although I am open for ideas on Excluded. Also I wanna point out that their will...well it's a strong possibility that this might have a sequel. It really depends on how I feel. And for those of you who have caught a glimpse of A Random Act of Kindness before I deleted it, well you're the luck devils who might already know what the sequel is. With that note on with the story. And don't get impatient with me when I don't update Demon Girls for a while. I'm trying to make a really long chapter for you faithful readers.

**Summary: **Renji Sakari is dead. Her life was lost after she jumped off a cliff to try and save Tohru. The news of her death left all the Zodiac members in a stage of dispair. But who is this girl that the Sohma's seem to care about? And when Akito decides to move the family to Karakuta Town, what new adventures await the now free members? And what are these supposed soul reapers? Who is Rini Sohma? And why does she remind them of someone they all just want to forget?

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Fruits Basket or Bleach as sad as that may seem. And I'm to young to get sued, at least I think I'm to young.

_

* * *

_

_The act of doing something courageous on a spur of the moment in which the one administering the act takes nothing in return for their actions. -Jinx_

_**

* * *

Prologue**_

The sky was a dark grey, the clouds pressing down on the Earth. The air was damp from the rain that had just past, leaving it hot and humming like a content cat. The animals that had taken shelter from the once fierce storm crawled out, scenting the air. It relatively calm, a peace that falls after a storm, but it was easily broken by an ear splitting scream. A scream that seemed to linger in the air and strike the very core of one's soul.

It was moments later that a pair came upon the scene of the distress, two boys, teens, one with bright orange hair that was windswept and the other blonde, his normally curly hair pressed against his face from running in the rain. The orange hair boy let out a strangled sobbed and fell to his knees at the two figures lying motionless in the mud. Both girls, a brunette and a raven hair, where calm in their sleep, almost as if they were sleeping.

"T-tohru," the orange head whispered, reaching out to brush his fingers through the girl's soft brown hair. The blonde teen moaned his eyes froze wide in shock and he almost jumped at a new voice.

"Don't touch her." The orange haired boy froze, his hand just brushing the girls head when the icy voice had interrupted him. He hadn't even noticed the grey haired teen. "Don't touch her. I think she hit her head pretty hard." The blonde let out another moan when the red head pulled back his hand to find blood. The teen then continued, motioning with his had to the raven haired girl. "I…I think she fell on some rocks and—" He broke off and placed his hands over his eyes.

"N-no," the blonde whimpered, staggering past the brunette and leaning over the raven. He leaned over her and for a long while was completely silent, frozen in fear.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! No…no," the red head moaned, leaning down over the brunette. "This wasn't supposed to happen. Tohru wait—this wasn't supposed to happen! Tohru!" Tears spill past the boys crimson colored eyes, much like the blood coloring the girl's hair. And then, almost as if the tears where calling to her, the girl pried open her eyes a bit and raised her hand to the teens face. "Tohru? ...Tohru…"

"…It's okay…I'm okay. Okay…Don't worry…" she spoke up, her voice soft and light like it could be swept up by the wind. The teen tears stopped at seeing the girl cry for him and he grabbed her hand softly, the grey haired boy watching the seen from the corner of his lavender eyes.

"…Okay…It's okay…I understand. It's okay…Please, don't speak." Then he leaned over and kissed the semi-conscious girl.

"No!" The shout jarred both boys to the attention of the third party. He was still leaning over the raven, but his hand was now gripping at her wrist, and he was shaking his head as if trying to dispel a horrible thought. "No. No! NO!" The teens shared a quick looked before moving to the raven's side. Her head was twisted in the direction of the brunette and there was a soft smile on her face, despite the blood that was pooling around her and soaking into the mud. An odd feeling of complete dread settled over the trio as the blonde continued to shake his head. The grey haired teen kneeled down next to the girl's head and reached out to check for a pulse. "Don't Touch Her!" the blonde snapped, his grip tightening on her wrist. A sob racked his body and he cradled her hand to his chest. The sound of sirens broke through the air and yet the trio never moved from their frozen position over the raven's body.

"Oh, god," they hear someone moan and they turned to see a group of official looking field doctors. The brunette had already been put on a stretched and was being hoisted into the ambulance when a thin female approached the three.

"No! Don't touch her," the blonde protested, pulling the raven onto his lap, staining his clothes with her blood.

"I need to check her condition so we can help," the woman spoke in a soft voice but the blonde just shook his head.

"There is no helping. She'd already gone," he whispered and that statement was enough to break even the toughest of men.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay, I got a reviewer asking to write more so here's Chapter 1. And a heads up, schools right around the corner so I might not be able to update a lot until I figure out how to balance it. On another not, for those of you who want to see the fruits basket characters, they won't becoming until around chapter 3. I wanna get Rini's character in first and how she ended up as a soul reaper.

**Disclaimer: **Don't make mae say it. You know I don't own anything but Rini. If I did I wouldn't be making fanfics now would I?

* * *

**Chapter 1**

In the middle of the forest of an area known as the 35th section of the Rukon District, in a world called the Soul Society, was a soul. A soul that at first glance appeared to be sleeping peacefully, that is until she awoke with a gasp and panic shinning in her emerald eyes. And for a minute the soul stared curiously up at the sky, confused. For she was sure she was dead. In fact she knew with the utmost certainty that she was dead. She remembered every second of every minute of what had happened that had lead up to her death, and for a moment she experienced it again.

The closed eyes of a fallen friend, the blood oozing out to stain soft brown hair, a voice screaming with such clarity it had her ears ringing. And the pain that seemed to drown out all senses except for sight. The sight of what appeared to be a sleeping face and the calm of the sky after the storm. All of it came rushed back to her in a wave that threatened to pull her down, and she gasped, her hands flying up to cover her face as if to protect her from the images. But she immediately calmed when she realized that her right hand wasn't empty. Her green eyes focused in on the sheath blade.

It was a simple looking katana, with a silver guard and green yarn that held a single star shaped bead. And yet, despite its appearance, the soul felt that this blade was one of a kind, a unique sword that no one else could wish to possess. And that feeling in itself confused her, for she knew no how to wield such a weapon, or any weapon for that matter. She was a very nonviolent person, and for good reason. Yet, despite her reluctance in carrying such a weapon, she knew, deep inside of her, that she had to have it. Sighing, the soul pushed herself up into a sitting position and took in her surroundings. And for a moment she did not see the bright green trees under the hot sun, she saw something different.

Water that dipped from dark green leaves into brown mud, cold air that seemed to settle under the skin, a darkened grey sky that blocked off all sunlight, a pleading voice that seemed to be on the edge of despair. The images flew across her mind so fast, yet achingly slow. The soul shook her head to get rid off them, and blinked in the sudden sunlight. It seemed calm and peaceful compared to what she saw before she had closed her eyes. However, she was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a sudden pressure fall over her. Almost as soon as it came it was gone, but she got this odd feeling that she was being stalked, much like a prey being watched by a predator. She tightened her grip around the handle of the katana as fear gripped at her heart and her fears where soon confirmed when a strange black monster with a bone white mask stepped out of the bush. And the next thing the soul knew, darkness was crawling in on her as she fainted.

* * *

"Captain! Captain!" The panicked out cry could be heard throughout the 12th division, the Research Center of the Seireitei. The Captain of the sector turned to look at the subordinate whose name he hadn't bothered to commit to memory.

"What is it?" He demanded in a raspy voice, his painted white face twisted in anger. "This had better be important." The subordinate flinched at the tone and the promise for harm in it. It was common knowledge that one doesn't interrupt the Captain when he was in the middle of experimenting.

"W-well…um…sir…w-we just g-got a readout on the m-monitor, s-sir," the officer stuttered, recoiling from his captain's steely yellow eyes.

"Oh?" the captain asked in a sly tone and no one could miss the curiosity held in it. He quickly abandoned his experiment and strutted off to his main office where several of his subordinates where gathered, monitoring the Living World and Soul Society. The captain scanned the screen before frowning at the red dot that told them that there was a captain in the Rukon District. "What is this? You insignificant insects interrupted me for this!?"

"B-but Captain Kurotsuchi," a female subordinate spoke up, licking the remnants of a chocolate cookie off of her face. "W-we were monitoring a Hollow readout that had appeared near a recently passed soul when the soul's spiritual pressure just spiked." The brunette explained and Kurotsuchi turned to look back at the monitor. As he watched the Hollow signature disappeared and shortly after so did the soul's spiritual pressure.

"Oh?" He asked no one in particular. "Nemu!"

"Yes, Mayuri-sama?" A girl asked, popping up next to the Captain with a neutral expression.

"I want a team sent out to bring in this specimen. And you aren't to mention this to anyone else." Kurotsuchi instructed, a leer falling onto his pale face.

"And what is it that you don't want anyone to know, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Both parties turned to the door to find a man standing in it. He smiled pleasantly at them, while he rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner.

"Che, Kyouraku." Kurotsuchi sneered, and the man pushed off the door to walk into the room, his flowery kimono top billowing after him.

"We noticed an unfamiliar spiritual pressure just now and where wondering if you could tell us what it was," someone spoke up, drawing attention to the serious looking woman next to Kyouraku. She pushed at her glasses as she waited for a report. Kurotsuchi gritted his teeth in anger before storming out of the room, angered that his opportunity for a new specimen where diminished.

"The spiritual pressure was pinpointed at 12° longitude and 47° latitude in the 35th sector of the Rukon District. We have reason to believe that it came from a recently passed soul, which had engaged a Hallow in battle." Nemu informed them in a soft voice.

"Thank you for that information," Kyouraku said politely, tipping his straw hat at her, before he turned to leave. "Come on Nanao-chan." The young woman bowed to Nemu before trailing after her captain.

* * *

"Matsumoto!" The shouted name came from the mouth of a small boy with snow white hair that seemed to defy the laws of gravity. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his teal eyes at the strawberry blonde snoozing on the beige couch. "Matsumoto!" The busty woman snorted as she jerked awake and shot up into a sitting position. She blinked owlishly before turning her clear blue eyes on the white haired boy.

"Oh, Captain? What are you doing in my room?" she questioned. The boy snorted and turned away from her to walk to his desk, where a stack of papers where waiting for him. Matsumoto looked around the room in confusion.

"You're in my office," the boy spoke up, his voice deep despite his size. "Shouldn't you be filling out your paperwork instead of sleeping on my couch," he then asked, his tone demanding. Matsumoto rubbed the back of her head sheepishly and turned to look out the window. Then she jumped off the couch with a surprised cry, shocking the boy. "What!"

"Captain, you're going to be late for the meeting," she informed him, only to be met with a blank stare.

"What meeting?" Matsumoto blinked innocently before adverting her gaze.

"Oh, I forgot to inform you." The boy bristled at her mumbled reply and opened his mouth to shout at his subordinate but then thought better of it. It would be rather pointless to start an argument whit his lieutenant, especially if he was late as she told him. Shaking his head he shuponed away to the first division where all of the meeting where held and was glad to know that he wasn't that late. He quickly took his place between the 8th division captain and Kurotsuchi.

"Now that we're all assembled, let's discuss the matter at hand." The oldest man in the room spoke up in a deep and steady voice as he stepped forward on the raised platform. He folded both of his withered hands over his large wooden staff and peered out at the twelve captains from his bushy eyebrows. "There has been a recent outbreak of Hallows in the Living World. I assume arrangements have been made to take care of this problem?"

"Yes, sir," the captain of the 13th division spoke up, drawing attention. "I'm making preparations to send one of my squad members to investigate and exterminate."

"I see, now on to other matters. I have just been informed of a suspicious spiritual pressure found in the Rukon District."

"My squad is already on the case, Head Captain," another man spoke up in a soft and bored tone. The Head Captain nodded, the movement causing his long white beard to brush against the ground.

"Well that is all we shall discuss. Dismissed."

* * *

"_Oi_! Hey, what are you doing?" The red-head that asked the question leaned over the unconscious girl. "_Oi_! Hey!" The girl's eyes snapped open and she shot up, knocking her head into the man, who stumbled backward from the pain. "What the hell?!" he demanded as the girl rubbed her forehead. He turned to glare at the girl and was met with the most amazing emerald colored eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked and the man was drawn away from her eyes only to be mesmerized by her voice. It was musical and alluring. Then the girl stood and tilted her head to the side, breaking the spell. The man blinked his grey eyes before remembering the question.

"Huh? Oh! I'm Renji Abarai," he stated proudly, jerking his thumb and pointing at his chest, "Lieutenant of Squad Six." He then patted the sash that clung to his bicep displaying the kanji for six. The girl, however, just blinked in confusion, her head still tilted to the side in curiosity.

"Lieutenant? Squad Six?" Confusion filled her musical voice and had her brows knitting together. Renji blanched and stared at the odd girl. It was plainly obvious that she was a soul, but that didn't explain why she didn't know about the 13 Court Guard. All souls knew about the police system to some extent. His eyes where suddenly drawn to the katana clutched in the girl's pale hand. Noticing his gaze the girl lifted her free hand to trail it over the sheath. "Oh? This? You know I have no idea how I even got it? It was just here when I woke up, although I don't even remember falling asleep." By the time she was done talking her face was thoughtful. Renji looked from the katana to the girl's face and then to something behind her.

"Call 'em in. I've found her," he instructed the man standing a few feet away under the cover of the tree. The man nodded and Renji reached over and grabbed the girl's wrist before pulling her away.

* * *

"It seems Captain Kuchiki's squad has found the soul already." The Head Captain spoke once he had all the captains gathered again. He then nodded his bald head at the large door, which opened to reveal a lone girl. She had short black curly hair that just barely brushed her shoulders with one lone braid that hung over her left ear and past her shoulder blade, wrapped in a white ribbon. Her dark hair only added to the intensity of her green eyes. She was in a plain dark blue kimono with a green obi that made her pale completion stand out all the more, and in her right hand she clutched a katana that was just a bit wider and longer than was normal.

The girl blinked in confusion before walking into the room, her step sure. She stopped in the middle and looked around at all of the unfamiliar faces. Some of the captains were just a bit surprised that she wasn't overwhelmed by their combined spiritual pressure.

"Child," The girl looked over at the Head Captain. "What is your name?" The girl hesitated a bit before answering.

"Rini Sohma," she answered, and despite her hesitation her musical voice was crystal clear.

"Sohma-san, how long have you been in the Soul Society?" Rini tilted her head up a bit and poised a thoughtful look.

"Am I to assume that this place I have ended up in is the Soul Society?" she asked politely and when the Head Captain nodded she answered. "Then I believe that I have been here for a little over thirty minutes."

"I see. And who was it that guided you here?"

"Guided me?" Rini repeated, confusion taking over her features before it cleared. "Then I really am dead," she questioned and received another nod. "I see. Well I do not believe I was guided here. When I awoke I was in that field." The Head Captain nodded again in understandment. "_Ano…_um…may I ask a few questions?"

"Go ahead."

"Well, it's about this katana, sir," Rini started holding the katana up at eye length. "I found this on my person when I woke up and I was curious as to what it could be. And on my way here I noticed that there were others with one only mines appeared to be slightly different, so I was wondering if you could tell me why that is."

"What do you mean you found it?!" Rini jumped at the voice and turned to look at the woman who had spoken. She was small, about five feet with short hair that was cut like a boy's, except for the two long braids in the back that where wrapped in white and tied to a silver ring. She was wearing the same uniform as all the others Rini had saw, a black kimono top with hakama pants and a white kosode, and, like everyone else in the room, she wore a white hadori.

"I woke up and it was in my hand," Rini stated, confusion coloring her words. She heard someone guff as if trying to hold back laughter, but she couldn't figure out what was funny about her statement. The woman crossed her arms over her chest and glared at her.

"It isn't possible for a soul to have just found a zanpaktou on there person. It takes years for someone to manifest one." Rini tilted her head to the side cutely.

"Well then, I guess I'm just odd," she commented before turning away from the woman, who just gapped at her. "Now about my other question," she trailed off and waited for the Head Captain's nod before continuing. "I noticed that the air in here seems heavier than the air outside, and I was curious about what this pressure was."

"It is our spiritual pressure. All souls have it but most souls have a very small amount. The ones that don't are us soul reapers. The higher the spiritual pressure the higher the power a soul has." He explained and Rini nodded, storing that information away.

"So is it right to assume that all of you are the more powerful soul reapers?" Here she received another nod. "And are there other beings that can dispute spiritual pressure?"

"Yes, there are Hallows, which are lost souls that eat other souls. It is the soul reaper's job to exterminate Hallows." Rini poised a thoughtful look, letting her thoughts consume her. Soon she was humming and twirling her zanpaktou like a baton. In fact, she was so lost in thought that she didn't notice when the sheath started to slip off, until it was flying across the room, threating to impale one of the captains. Before anyone could move thought the threat was gone and Rini was pulling the sheath back onto her zanpaktou.

"_Gomenasai._ I'm sorry," she apologized, bowing to the white haired kid. She then stood up straight and knocked herself on the head with a playful smile. "I'm such an airhead sometimes. When I learn something new I become so entranced that I fail to notice my surrounding." Then she laughed a little. " _Dijobu?_ Are you okay?"

"Hn," the boy shrugged, once he was over his shock. Rini blinked and for a moment instead of seeing a white haired boy she saw another boy, this one with sandy brown hair and narrowed brown eyes, but when she blinked again the image was gone.

"Well, I think she'll make a great soul reaper." Rini turned to look up at the man standing next to the kid. He tipped his straw hat at her and winked before turning to look at the Head Captain. "What do you say old man Yama? We should put her in the Academy and see where she goes."

"Academy?" Rini echoed and the Head Captain nodded.

"That's a good idea Captain Kyouraku."

* * *

Rini sat down on her bed and sighed, before flopping back on it, her arms spread out. She sighed again before looking over at her zanpaktou, her thoughts swirling with the new information she had gained.

"What have a gotten into?" she mumbled to herself, before jumping up and looking around when she heard a faint voice laughing. "What was that?" A knock on the door had her jumping again, before she hurried over to it. She threw it open, a confused smile spreading across her face when she saw Renji and two other, what she assumed were, lieutenants.

"Yo," Renji greeted casually, before looking over Rini and into the room.

"Hi," Rini drawled, drawing his attention again. "Can I help you?"

"Not really," he admitted, scratching the back of his head. "Captain Kyoraku told me you were here so I came to see how you were holding up. I met these guys on the way over and they just followed me." Rini nodded before moving to the side to let them in.

"That was very nice of you," she commented as they all sat down with some tea.

"I guess," Renji muttered. Rini smiled and nodded again.

"Oh!" she suddenly exclaimed, shocking everyone and causing the girl soul reaper to spill her tea. "Oh, _Gomenasai._ I'm sorry. It's just that I realized I hadn't introduced myself," Rini admitted, before getting up to get something to clean up the spill. Once that was done she bowed at them, a habit she had picked up from one of her friends from when she had been alive. "I'm Rini Sohma. It's a pleasure to meet you! _Hajimemashite!_"

"Well you certainly are polite," the girl spoke up, before bowing also. "I'm Momo Hinamori, lieutenant of the fifth division. It's nice to meet you Sohma-san."

"And I'm Izuru Kira, lieutenant of the third division," the blonde spoke, bowing slightly. "It's a pleasure, Sohma-san." Rini laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her head.

"Oh please, call me Rini. I hate formalities and Sohma-san makes me feel old," she stated and Momo giggled, and they all sat back down. "So, um…I was wondering, who are all of the captains. I only really know Captain Kyouraku. And what was with the different numbers? And how is each division different?" Momo giggled and Rini looked down, her face turning red from embarrassment. "_Gomen_. Sorry."

"Nah, it's fine," Renji said, waving her apology off. "You're bound to be curious." Rini looked up and smiled at him. "Anyway, about the divisions there are thirteen of them. Each division has a captain."

"The first division is run by Head Captain Genryuusai Yamamoto. He's at the very top and over looks the rest of the divisions." Izuru cut in. "Then there's Captain Soi Fong. Her division is the covert ops and execution squad."

"Oh, she's that short lady with the attitude," Rini cut in, earning a chuckle from Renji.

"You better hope she doesn't hear you say that about her," he warned, a smirk playing on his lips. "She doesn't exactly show mercy." Rini's eyes widened a bit and she nodded slowly.

"Next is Captain Gin Ichimaru." Izuru continued, as if he had not been cut off. "He's my division's captain." Rini poised a thoughtful look and tried to remember what he looked like. She remembered the man standing in front of Soi Fong and shivered when she remember the sly look on his face. "The fourth division is the medical and supply division and its run by Captain Retsu Unohana." Rini's mind flashed a picture of a tall woman with long black hair braided in front of her body.

"Then there's my captain," Momo cut in with a silly grin. "My captain is Captain Sosuke Aizen. He just about the best captain there is!" Rini frowned when she remembered the brown haired man from before. Even thought she hardly paid him any attention she could remember the disarming smile on his face. The one that reminded her of a shark, though they looked like dolphins until they got close enough to cause you harm. Shaking herself out of her thoughts Rini tuned back in as Renji went on to the next division.

"Captain Byakuya Kuchiki is my captain," he spoke up, a frown marring his features. Rini frowned also when she remembered the stoic man with the black eyes. "The seventh division is run by Captain Sajin Komamura."

"The really big guy with the wooden mask?" Rini asked and Renji nodded.

"You already know Captain Shunsui Kyouraku, he's captain of the eighth division. Next is Captain Kaname Tousen, he runs the ninth division." Rini tilted her head up before looking back at Renji.

"Is he blind?"

"He sure is, but he uses spiritual pressure to see so he can 'see' very well," Momo told her. "Moving on, the next captain is Toushirou Hitsugaya. He's my child hood friend, and he governs the tenth division."

"The chibi-captian with the white hair that seems to defy gravity," Rini asked and at Momo's nod she laughed.

"Next is Captain Kenpachi Zaraki." Here she shivered. "He's captain of the eleventh division." Rini remembered the big man with the spiky black hair with bells in it. "The entire division is a bunch of bloodthirsty delinquents."

"Just what every place needs," Rini sighed. "Feels like high school all over again." This made the group laugh and Rini's mouth stretched into a grin. Momo was the first to sober and she continued where she left off.

"The twelfth division is the research and development center. It's run by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi." This time Rini shiver with Momo and Renji and Izuru scrunched up their noses in disgust. Rini remember the man well because he had not once taken his eyes off of her since she stepped into the room. "Now that guy is weird. He's always conducting strange experiments and trying them out on his squad."

"Well that's just great," Rini muttered, but Momo either didn't here her, or ignored her.

"The last division is number thirteen. It's run by Captain Jyuushiro Ukitake. He and Captain Kyouraku where the first soul reapers and they both studied under Head Captain Yamamoto. Captain Ukitake also has some sort of illness, so most of the time his third and fourth seat handle his squad."

"Wouldn't his lieutenant do that?" Rini asked, confused.

"Well he doesn't have a lieutenant," Izuru spoke up. "His lieutenant died a while back and he hasn't replaced him."

"Oh," Rini mumbled, looking down at the table.

"Don't let it get to you," Renji blurted out. "It happened a long time ago, probably before you were even born." Rini smiled at him. His action reminded her again of the people from when she was alive. And hours after the three left, Rini found herself reflecting on her life.


	3. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait, I'm kinda on a tight rope right now. But here you go. I don't have my stories with me at the moment so I kinda have to start from scratch so its gonna take me an even longer time to update. So sorry in advance, and wish me luck. Enjoy the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach, Rini's mind, and yada yada.

Also, for those of you who are wondering, the Fruits Basket characters will show up in the next chapter... I think. I depends on how things go. If not the next one than the one after that. I just wanna get Rini situated in the Soul Society.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The sun was hot, beaming down on Rini from where she sat on the swing in a semi-deserted park. She swung gently back and forth, looking at her scoffed sneakers, her eyes downcast. A feeling of dread gripped at her chest, making it difficult for her to breathe as images flashed across her mind.

"_Oi_! Hey, Renji!" Rini's head snapped up at the call and she saw a tall blonde teen running toward her, his arm extended in a wave and a grin stretched across his face. At the sight of him the pain in Rini's chest lessened and an overwhelming feeling of happiness filled her.

"_Konichiwa! _Hi, what's up?" Rini asked once he was a few feet in front of her. The boy shrugged before sliding onto the swing next to her. It was quiet for a while, the two opting to just sit in each other's presence.

"So, what are you doing here?" The boy finally asked, swinging lightly. Rini sighed and looked up at the blue sky, where not a cloud could be seen.

"I…I just needed to escape. It was so suffocating, I felt like the walls were closing in on me. I…I just couldn't take it." She paused to look down at the ground. "I doubt they noticed I left anyways." She muttered lowly with another sigh. She then looked up when she felt something warm against her cheek. The smile had disappeared from the boy's face and he pulled Rini's face closer to his.

"Why don't you come to me the next time that happens, 'k?" he suggested kindly and Rini nodded mutely. The boy smiled that cheeky smile again and Rini felt like her heart would explode. "Good! So that way I won't have to go looking for you! You'd think someone as unique as you would be easier to find!" Rini smiled and the boy burst into laughter.

* * *

Then suddenly the scene changed. Rini now found herself in a world the likes of which she had never seen before. The ground beneath her was a rich dark color that looked black, brown, and orange at the same time, and it was soft like a fluffy blanket. There was also a constant wind that was neither cold nor warm. In fact, there really wasn't any sort of temperature, it was just neutral. And when Rini looked up at the sky she was taken away by its beauty. It was dark with a constant cover of clouds that didn't seem to move, and there were consistent brakes where Rini could see the glow of the setting sun. It looked very much like a scene taken out of a picture.

Rini turned slowly around, trying to take it all in and it was then that she noticed the man standing a few feet away.

He was tall, stopping at a good six feet that would certainly tower over Rini's petite five foot one. He was also slim, even from a distance Rini could appreciate the way his dark blue long sleeve clung to his chest, hinting at hard muscle. Over the long sleeve he wore a checkered flannel shirt, left open to flap in the wind. He also had on some baggy cargo shorts and blue and black high tops. It was an odd ensemble for someone who was in such a beautiful place, it looked so normal. But then Rini took in his features and immediately changed her mind.

He had hair that was constantly changing from spiky blonde to curly orange and back, and instead of normal ears he had orange cat ears that stretched from the side of his face to the top of his head. Rini notice that he also had a tail that she had first mistaken for a belt. To add to that he had crimson colored eyes that he used to glare at her, and skin a creamy milky color.

"Are you done staring?" It wasn't until her spoke, in a voice that was ruff yet soft, an odd contradiction, that Rini realized she was inches from him. So close that she could make out his purple nail polished fingers and the one silver earring hooked in his right ear.

"W-who are you?" Rini whispered, and her voice seemed to echo around her. The man smiled and Rini saw his eyes change to brown before darkness overcame her again.

* * *

When Rini opened her eyes she was back in her dorm room, looking up at the beige plaster that was the ceiling. She realized, with a sinking feeling, that she had been dreaming, and she wasn't back at home, nor was she in some fantastic and unique world. She was in the Soul Society and today was her first day at the Soul Reaper's Academy. Pushing all thoughts of the dream aside, Rini dressed in her red and white uniform. When she was done she stared uncertainly at her zanpaktou before grabbing it and heading to her first class.

* * *

Rini sighed as she sank down into her seat of her last class of the day. She could feel her classmates' burning gaze and had to repress the urge to groan. So far she had managed to out shine her upperclassmen in Kido, Hakudo, Houhou, and Zanjutsu. She'd been transferred into five different classes, each a grade higher, the highest being the sixth year, which was the class she was in now. She had even managed to knock the Hakudo teacher out cold. She was positive that everyone in the school had heard about her by now. And to add to her troublesome day, she kept hearing that strange soft yet ruff voice. It had been a constant echo in her head, giving her tips and even at one point laughing at her when she had attempted to revive her Hakudo teacher.

Rini sighed again and sank even lower in her seat when she heard a round of whispers start. Never before had she been subjected to so much attention, not even when she was alive, and then she had been classified as a prodigy. Of course, then she had had the option of whether she wanted to skip a grade or not.

"Why the long face?" that voice that was quickly becoming annoying asked, pulling Rini from her thoughts. Rini was about to grumble a reply back when she realized that the voice didn't come from inside her head. Looking to the right, Rini recognized the man from her dream, leaning back with his arms behind his head and his feet propped up on the desk. Rini gapped at him and would have written him off as a figment of her imagination had it not been for the surprised look on her classmates' faces.

"Sohma, Rini-san!" Blinking, Rini looked toward the front of the class where she saw the teacher looking at her, a sheet of paper in his hand. "You're wanted in the director's office."

"Wah!?" Rini managed to blurt out, startled as the class erupted into noise.

"Don't ask me, just go." He instructed, pointing toward the door. Rini took a deep breath before sliding out of her seat, grabbing her zanpaktou as she left the room. The strange man followed her out, humming some song that sounded oddly familiar to Rini, but she opted to ignore him.

* * *

Rini knocked softly on the door before entering upon hearing the muffled "come in". Once inside she immediately sat down in front of the Director, a short man with balding salt-and-pepper hair. He looked at her with a startled expression before looking down at some paper on his desk. He did this for a while before sighing.

"Sohma, Rini-san?" He asked in an exasperated tone.

"Look, I didn't mean to throw him into that wall," Rini blurted out, her guilt bubbling over. "I had absolutely no idea—" The Director held up a hand and Rini cut off at the amused look on his face.

"You're not in ay trouble Sohma-san," he told her and Rini let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding in.

"Oh? Then why am I here?" The man suddenly turned serious, an unrecognizable expression crossing his face.

"Actually, I'm to inform you that you are to report to the first division for a meeting with the Head Captain." He informed her. He lowered his head and pierced Rini with a slightly frightened look. "I…I assume you know where that is?" Rini nodded although she had a feeling that that wasn't what he had wanted to say. "Good! Off you go then." Rini stood and bowed at him before rushing out of the room. It took her a minute to notice that the stranger hadn't followed her into the room but was still there waiting for her. When he saw her his lips pulled into an odd half smile half smirk. Rini paused and narrowed her eyes at him, placing her hands on her hips.

"Alright, who are you and what do you want?" she demanded and his odd smile stretched into an outright grin, his eyes changing to brown again.

"How about I tell you that after this meeting," he suggested, his voice more soft than ruff. Rini eyes him suspiciously, wondering if he'd been listening in on her conversation, before agreeing because she knew he had a point. The meeting with the Head Captain was certainly more important.

* * *

When Rini entered the large room marked with the kanji for 1, she found that there were twice as many people there than yesterday. She recognized Renji, Momo, and Izuru standing behind their respective captains, so she assumed all of the extra soul reapers were also lieutenants. Just like the other day everyone turned to stare at her and also like yesterday she walked to the middle of the room, again not affected by the enormous amount of spiritual pressure in the room. However, she didn't walk alone this time, the stranger followed her closely, his stride casual. Rini couldn't figure out if she was more annoyed with his presence or reassured.

"Sohma-san," Head Captain Yamamoto spoke up after a few moments of strained silence.

"_Ja! _Yes!" Rini answered shyly, shuffling her feet nervously under his gaze. She had a feeling that this had something to do with her performance in the Academy.

"It had been brought to my attention that you have excelled far above that of the normal just-passed soul." Rini blinked, not having expected to hear that. "You are to demonstrate your abilities and we will decide where to place you."

"_Entschuldigen_ _sie_? _Was_? Excuse me, what?" Rini cut in. She had never been so lost before. She couldn't figure out why they would give her a chance to join the ranks so quickly. But the Head Captain didn't explain.

"You might want to use Japanese?" the stranger whispered in Rini's ear, a smirk could be heard in his voice. Rini turned bright red and bowed frantically.

"_Gomen_, sorry," she apologized. "I meant 'Could you please explain, sir?'" The stranger chuckled lowly.

"You'll be paired with one of the lieutenants in the room, and you will fight them. We don't expect you to win; we're just testing your skill." Rini nodded once when the Head Captain was done.

"May I choose my opponent?" At the man's nodded Rini smiled.

"Wait," the thirteenth division's captain, Jyuushiro Ukitake called. Everyone turned to look at the pale man. "Before we begin, I think it would be wise to know who this person is," he commented, pointing in the direction of Rini and her stalker.

"You do have a point Captain Ukitake," the Head Captain agreed and everyone now turned to look at the orange hair man. The man in question looked a little downtrodden.

"Well, talk about ruining my fun," he muttered. He then sighed and that strange half smile half smirk filled his face. "I'm Koneko Usagi," he said pointing at his chest.

"Kitty rabbit?" Rini asked, her shoulders shaking from concealed laughter. Koneko Usagi glared at her and she held up her hands in defense. "_Gomen_, sorry."

"How ungrateful," he said crossly, folding his arms over his chest. Rini rolled her eyes then turned to face the Head Captain.

"May I begin," the man nodded, though his gaze never left Koneko Usagi. In fact most of the soul reapers where staring at him. "I choose Lieutenant Renji Abarai." Renji looked around shocked, having not expected to be picked. It was well known that he could get a little aggressive in an expedition match. Some of the other lieutenants were looking at Rini as if she had lost her marbles.

"Girl must have a death wish," Rini heard one of them mumble, but Rini didn't bother acknowledging them. Her attention was focused on Renji as he made his way toward the center of them room, taking a stands a few feet in front of Rini.

"Well I must say you have guts," Renji told her. Rini smiled sweetly.

"Thank you, I didn't know I had any."

"Huh, well I'll try to go easy on you," Renji said in a way of reassurance, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Oh no, you don't have to do that. After all I'm supposed to be giving it my best try."

"Good point." Then he disappeared from view. Rini blinked and cocked her head to the side, before she dropped down, ducking under the kick aimed at her head. Renji obviously hadn't expected her to dodge that as he stood frozen for a moment, giving Rini enough time to sweep his legs out from under him. The redhead fell to the ground with a thud, looking dazed as Rini stood over him. Then he frowned and flipped up.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," he commented and Rini rolled her eyes as if to say 'Well duh.' Renji growled and gritted his teeth together, a little annoyed. Once again he vanished from view, appearing behind Rini. Rini spun like a ballerina, managing to move out the range of Renji's attack. She giggled joyfully as Renji continued to attack, infuriating the redhead who couldn't land a blow.

"That's it," Renji growled, his irritation finally winning over. He jumped back and unsheathed his blade, a menacing grin on his face. "Let's see if you can dodge this." He then charged forward. Rini tilted her head to the side, and at the last moment she disappeared, appearing a few feet in the air above Renji. She rolled once before her foot connected with Renji's head, making the man crash face first into the ground, the impact making a small crater in the floor.

"Oops," Rini said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. Renji shot up, his face as red as his hair. He then splayed his hand over the smooth side of the blade.

"Roar, Zabimaru!" He shouted and Rini watched in silent fascination as the weapon changed form. Renji pulled his arm back the whipped the zanpaktou forward, the blade stretching so that it shot forward toward Rini. Rini jumped up into the air, a calculating look on her face.

"Wow! So a zanpaktou can change form?"

"Of course they can, but you have to know their name," Renji told her as he continued to lash out with Zabimaru. Rini poised a thoughtful look, only giving the fight half of her attention.

"I wonder." Rini suddenly stopped moving as she unsheathed her zanpaktou. Renji also stopped, wondering what she was going to do. A grin suddenly stretched across her face and she looked over in Koneko's direction. "How do I use it?"

"_Sehr klug! _So smart!" Koneko complimented, his eyes once again turning brown as he grinned. "Throw it up in the air." Rini nodded once before doing exactly what she was told. "Now repeat: _Erheben sie ihre stimme und singen_. Then call out its name." Rini caught the sword, twisting it as the words flew freely from her lips.

"Raise your voice and sing! Koneko Usagi." There was a blinding flash off light, and when it cleared Rini could be seen gazing at her zanpaktou in fascination. Nothing much had changed, except that the blade of Rini's zanpaktou was a strange yellow and red.

"Ha! Is that all?" Renji laughed. He then started to attack once again, but before he could even think about it, he found himself lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling. He blinked, completely dazed.

"Hmm….looks like I win," Rini commented from her spot propped against the wall on the other side of the room. Koneko stood next to her and both of them had a triumphant look on their face. No one was really sure what to say, for none of them had really seen what had happened. But one thing was for sure, Rini Sohma was something special.


End file.
